Of The Sky Episode 35 / Transcript
“I wonder what it will be today…” Ruby said thinking. “Today, what do you mean?” Emerald wondered. “Well just, what kind of attacks will happen today.” Ruby answered. “We have been so much ever since all of this started. I wonder when it will end.” Ruby explained. “Well I guess as soon as we defeat Catastrophe.” Sapphire answered. “And how long will that take?” Ruby wondered. “Now, now, don’t you just see the negative things.” Amber said. “Yeah, since when are you such a pessimist?” Robin wondered. “Shouldn’t you be the one to tell everyone that everything will be alright and to stay positive?” She added. Ruby didn’t answer her sister, just looked up to the sky. “Ruby. Everything happens for a reason. You know that. And sometimes everything is too much, that is only natural. But you should never just think about the negative parts, look at the good parts!” Diamond said. “Yeah. Like you would have never become our friends or even met us without that Pretty Cure stuff.” Sapphire said, laying her arms around Diamond and Emerald. “The same goes to you.” Topaz smiled. “You are way too positive.” Ruby said. “And in the end, it helps nothing.” “Hold it right there. Don’t tell me you think about giving up!” Amber said surprised. “Ruby, you can’t give up!” she then shouted. “Aha…” Ruby just answered, turning away. “I can’t believe that.” Loo then said. “You are playing the stubborn little princess who gives up on everything just because one thing went wrong.” “Oh now you talk so smart. Give me a rest.” Ruby said angrily. “It’s not my fault, I’m just saying what I see. And what I see is a weak little girly, who can’t be strong.” He answered. Ruby then stood up. “What is that supposed to mean?!” She shouted. “What do you think?” Loo asked. “A-Are you being mean to me in order to stop me from giving up or what?! That is ridiculous!” Ruby shouted. “That’s right! Do you have a problem with that?!” Loo then stood up and looked at Ruby. “I can’t follow you at all.” Ruby then said. “I don’t care, as long as you don’t give up.” He said, crossing his arms. The others just watched their conversation. “At least, she’s not giving up now…” Amber said. OPENING “It seems that those Rainbow Warriors are stronger as I expected.” Catastrophe’s voice appeared after the opening credits. “C-Catastrophe-sama.” Hollow said, as Catastrophe entered the main room. All of the villains were inside the room. As soon as they saw him, they stood up and bowed in front of him. “Being able to win against elite warriors. I’m going to challenge them.” He said, not minding the regular enemies. He left the room, the house and the other stood up again. Their faces were telling that they weren’t pretty happy about what they just heard. Not for the Angels’ sake but more for their own. After all, Catastrophe only made this move because they failed so many times. “This will be bad.” Time said worried. “Guys, please come down.” Diamond tried to settle the situation. “Then tell your boyfriend to slow down a bit. He is just overdoing… everything!” Ruby answered annoyed. “Tsk” Loo answered. “You really need to calm down Loo, you are still not fully recovered after all.” Diamond said calm. “See! I was right!” Ruby said cheering. “Ruby, please.” Diamond said. “I’m used to Sapphire fighting with Loo. But not you.” “Oh well, one-time change is not a bad thing.” Ruby answered. “That makes no sense Ruby…” Topaz said. “Huh.” Ruby answered unimpressed. “But you know. You are both right.” Amber said standing up. “Yeah, you are right with the fact that he is overdoing.” She said. “But on the other hand, he is right by saying that you are not acting very Ruby-like at the moment.” Emerald said. “I’m not acting Ruby-like?” Ruby wondered surprised. “You see Ruby; I know that it beats you that… well Demon Crimson was created.” Emerald said. “But…” “But…?” Ruby wondered waiting her to continue. “Now you are back and you got a second chance to free the deep, deep woods.” Emerald said. “Well that doesn’t help at all.” Ruby said disappointed. “Just take some time to deal with it. But don’t yell at us for that.” Sapphire said. Ruby then took a breath. “It’s not even the Prince’s fault…. And I just said that. So it actually means something.” Sapphire added. “You are right.” Ruby said. “Sorry.” But then suddenly, the sky started to turn black. Not just grey but black. Completely black. “What’s now going on?” Topaz wondered, looking up to the sky. “Um…” Amber said, looking around. “More importantly, where are the others?” She wondered. “Huh? They were here, a moment ago!” Topaz said. Ruby, Topaz and Amber were standing under a tree at the Blue Moon Park. They didn’t move at all. “That is… exactly what I said the whole time!” Ruby said. “We don’t need your pessimistic self right now! Hurry up and find the passionate Ruby again!” Amber complained. After her words, the scene showed the other three Angels. “It seems like we have been split up.” Emerald said. “But the sky is as dark as it was before the others disappeared. And it’s dark too.” Diamond said. “Just as you thought the curses were over, another one comes and crushes you!” Sapphire said. “Alright, let’s don’t get crushed.” Emerald said. “We need to find a way out of here.” She said looking at her friends who were nodding. “Uh, this is bad.” Loo then said. “Bad? What do you mean with bad? And where did the others go?” Robin wondered. “That I don’t know. But haven’t you noticed the color of the sky? There’s only one person I know who is able to turn a royal blue sky to a black sky.” He said. “Are you trying to say…” Robin wondered. “Well, at least no elite warrior can make the sky black. They can only make it grey. And that happens only when they are using the power of darkness.” Loo explained. “Are you trying to say that the big bad… Catastrophe is attacking?” Robin wondered. “It seems so.” Loo answered, looking at the sky. “Just because he trapped the girls, doesn’t mean that he’s not going to attack the town. So we need to… be on.. guard.” He said. With the last words, his voice got weaker and he had to sit down. “Oh no. What do we do? I mean. I can’t do anything. And you are still sick.” Robin said worried. “Now who’s the pessimist?” Loo said with a quiet voice. Meanwhile the girls, each trio started to walk around. The scene was split in two halves. On the left half, you could see Ruby and the others, while on the right half were the Emerald and her friends. The screen was split, because they passed the same places, just in different spaces. They didn’t know that they were at the same place at the others. Then the screen became full again, focusing on Emerald and her friends. “No chance. We can’t get to the others by this. There is no way out.” Emerald said. “Sure. There is always a way out.” Sapphire said. “If this is something similar to a fairytale dimension, then we should be able to fight our way through it.” She added. “That makes sense.” Emerald said. “I hope you have White with you Diamond.” Emerald said, knowing that she usually wants Loo to take care for her. “Don’t worry, she’s right here.” Diamond said, showing her commune. “Good. Then…” Scene change to the other group. “Transform!” Ruby said while holding her commune before her chest. Amber and Topaz nodded and activated their communes. After they transformed, the screen was split again, showing how both teams went on, looking for an enemy to attack. “Very well then.” Catastrophe’s voice appeared, all teams heard it. “Catastrophe!” Azure shouted. “Come on! Show yourself!” Sienna shouted. “Then let it begin.” He said and a different kind of Katahowa appeared. Different from the other Katahowas, the eyes of the Katahowa was completely black. The environment turned into complete darkness. The outlines were still visible, but the Cures were surrounded by the complete darkness. “Be shallowed by the eternal darkness.” Catastrophe said and the Katahowas started to attack. “Uh… I was right! This is bad!” Robin said scared, hiding behind Loo, who just stood up again. “It’s more than bad.” He said and summoned his signature blade. “Do you want something to defend yourself with?” He asked Robin. “A shield or something?” Robin looked confused. “A s-shield? I don’t know, wouldn’t it be better if I help you or something?” Robin wondered. Loo just looked at her. Then the Katahowa attacked. “Here it comes!” He shouted and blocked to attack. At the same moment, the Angels attacked their Katahowas. It didn’t take long until their realized that they were way stronger than normal Katahowas. “They are... way too strong.” Sienna said after she got hit by the Katahowa. “And yet, they aren’t possessing anything.” She added. “Yeah, didn’t Loo say that they get stronger when they possess something?” Saffron wondered, while helping Sienna up. “Something like that.” Crimson answered as the only one who as still attacking. Scene change; “Yeah, but he also said that their strength depends on the creator’s strength.” Cyan said. Obviously, both teams were talking about the same. “Are you alright, Azure?” Whitney asked and helped Azure to stand up. “Yes I am. I hope.” Azure answered. “We need to hurry and defeat this Katahowa, before Feather Castletown falls.” She added. “Then we all agree?” Cyan wondered and smiled. “We fight to protect what is important to us, no matter what happens?” She added. “You bet!” Azure said and grabbed Cyan’s hand. “Nothing can beat us, if we stick together.” Whitney said and laid her hands on the others. “Then let’s do this!” Cyan shouted and stepped next to Azure, letting their hands aim for the Katahowa. Then the girls shouted: “Joining all cold colors! Pretty Color! Cold Explosion!” and shot their attack at the Katahowa. It was quite a struggle, since the Katahowa was so strong, but by not giving up and holding tightly to each other, they had enough power to defeat the Katahowa. At the same time, Sienna and Saffron were struggling with their Katahowa. Crimson has been punched to the ground by the Katahowa. “Don’t worry, Crimson. We don’t let you down.” Saffron said. While trying to stand up Crimson started thinking: “This is all a dead end. It has been from the beginning.” “No matter what happens, we stay by your side! We fight together!” Saffron and Sienna shouted. These words touched Crimson. “What am I thinking? Such stupid things. Nothing is over yet! We still stand a chance” she whispered and stood up. “It’s too early to give up!” She shouted. “Crimson!” Saffron shouted. “You’ve finally come to your senses!” Sienna said happily. Crimson nodded. “Let’s finish this.” She said, putting her hand towards the enemy. Saffron and Sienna laid their hands on Crimson’s and then they shouted: “Joining all cold colors! Pretty Color! Warm Explosion!” Just like Cyan and the others, they managed to defeat their Katahowa. Following to that, the screen was split again, showing the girls’ feet. And suddenly the ground started to break apart. Yellowish Red and Blueish Green colors were shining through it. Then the ground broke and cracks in the dark sky, in the real dimension, where Loo was really struggling appeared. “The sky!” Robin shouted. As the lights form before broke through the cracks, the Katahowa hit Loo and smashed him against the tree. “Oh no!” Robin shouted, realizing that a shield wouldn’t have been a bad idea at all. She didn’t know what to do. But she didn’t have to worry for long, since the Cures came out of the lights. “Let’s do this, guys!” Crimson said and the others nodded. The Angels got in formation, standing in a circle. Then they put their left hands to the middle and Crimson shouts: “Calling the colors of the rainbow!” Then all the other Cures call: “The miraculous light of heaven of hope!” Then a rainbow colored whirlwind was created between the girls’ hands and started to glow. Then two girls stepped aside and everyone shouted: “The light of rainbows!” and shot the attack at the Katahowa. Finally, they shout: “Pretty Color! Rainbow Heart Hurricane! And the Katahowa is defeated. “So that is the new force of rainbow. Interesting.” Catastrophe said as the girls defeated the Katahowa. However, this time they didn’t hear him. “I’m looking forward to crush them myself.” He said and sounds of steps appeared. They probably supposed to tell us, that he was leaving this place. Anyway, back to the girls. Transformed back to their civilian selves, Diamond helped Loo to stand up. “See, I told you that you’re not fully recovered.” She said. “I didn’t say anything against it.” Loo answered. “What a drama.” Robin said. “Are you guys OK? What happened?” she wondered. “Well, looks like Catastrophe is trying to get rid of us.” Amber said. “So, what else is new, huh?” Sapphire said. “But at least we know what will come to us. And that we need to get well prepared.” Emerald said. “What will come to you? Are you kidding? Those were only the Katahowas.” Loo interrupted. According to his facial expressions, he seemed pretty worried. “This is Catastrophe we are talking about. He is…” He stopped for a moment. “Yes, he is Catastrophe. And that is why we need to get prepared.” Ruby said. “There’s no time for worrying. No time for doubting.” She said. “I’m sure we can do that!” “Oh look, she’s back!” Robin said happily. ENDING Category:Transcripts